With the development of technology, the speed of upgrading computer hardware is becoming faster and faster. Some users who lack computer hardware knowledge may know that their computers need to be upgraded to meet the requirements of their work or entertainment, but do not know the hardware configuration of their computers, or how to upgrade hardware to improve the overall performance of the computers.
Thus, some software developers have developed hardware evaluation software for detecting computer hardware information and assigning corresponding scores for hardware components based on the hardware information. Such software merely provides scores for hardware components based on the hardware configuration, and adds all the scores to derive a total score. Such scoring method does not take into account the types of computers or the compatibility among the hardware components, and often results in inaccurate scores. For example, for an entertainment computer, if the score for the video card is low, and the scores for other hardware components are relatively high, such scoring method would derive a relatively high total score, which is not accurate. For another example, if the scores for the motherboard and the video card are both relatively high, but the compatibility between them is poor, and the motherboard does not fully utilize the functionality of the video card, such scoring method would also derive a relatively high total score, which is also not accurate. In addition, if such software is not updated timely, inaccurate scores can also be obtained from an outdated version of the software.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for evaluating hardware based on a cloud server to address issues in the prior art.